


Out of Touch

by solarismagnum



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarismagnum/pseuds/solarismagnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch wants more than Guy is willing to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Touch

Guy had not realized up until this point that Asch was fond of multitasking. The damnable redhead was always busy with something, to be sure, but Guy had never bothered to ask what or why. If it was important, Luke or Natalia would find out about it.

Now certainly wasn’t the time for him to ask about anything. Asch was kneeling between Guy’s legs, his mouth wrapped around Guy’s cock and one hand stroking whatever couldn’t fit down his throat. That was fine – Guy liked a good blow job like any other proper man, and Asch was giving him exactly what he’d asked for.

But the free hand that wasn’t tending to his genitalia had started wandering. The gloved hand had snaked up Guy’s hips, along the tightened fabric of his vest and to the buttons, which it had carefully pried open.

“Asch… stop,” Guy said, in a tone he knew he never would have used with Luke. Asch knew this too, and his response was to slide his teeth against the erection in his mouth. Guy cried out in surprise, not expecting the sensation. It was painful, and yet it was amazing all the same.

During his moment of distraction, Asch had tugged open Guy’s vest and was working to unbutton the shirt underneath. “You sneaky bastard,” Guy hissed, reaching to grab Asch’s wandering hand and keep it still with his own. Asch apparently had no desire to abide by this, and swatted Guy’s invading arms away.

“What the hell do you want?” Guy demanded, as if Asch would answer him. Not a word came from the God-General’s mouth, which continued to delightfully bob up and down his erection. Just as Guy thought the assault was over, Asch’s free hand began sliding up his stomach. “That wasn’t anywhere in our agreement,” he added.

Asch stopped cold right then, not even bothering to pull Guy out of his mouth. He gave the blond an angry glare.

Words were never something that Asch had been good with, even Guy knew that. Guy met Asch’s glare with exasperation, which did nothing but encourage more glaring. So, Guy thought, Asch wanted something out of it. It wasn’t like Guy to ask for something for nothing, even from the forgotten child of the bastard that had murdered his family. "Alright." With a small, apologetic grin, he began unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the bottom.

Asch resumed his activities, snaking his tongue around Guy’s cock and sucking emphatically. Guy felt the gloved hand brushing his skin coolly, tentatively exploring with his hand what he could not with his eyes and mouth. Asch’s fingers traced the dips between each of his abdominal muscles with an odd curiosity, and Guy would have said something, if not for the tension building unbearably in his groin. The fingers drew themselves upward, meandering across his chest, stopping to explore Guy’s nipples as they passed by. The smooth fabric was surprisingly soft to the touch, and, now that the wandering was welcome, Guy found himself enjoying it. He brought his hand up to stroke Asch's, a gesture which made the redhead briefly hesitate. Asch was so used to doing as he pleased, and was none too fond of the idea of someone else's interference.

Acceptance was another thing entirely, Guy noted, but his train of thought was soon immediately derailed. There was an odd squelching sound, which disgusted Guy, but that disgust was immediately brushed aside in favor of the sensations that accompanied it. Asch had taken him deeper into his throat, and it wasn't long before Guy emptied himself inside the redhead's mouth.

There were a few moments of post-orgasm daze before Guy could acknowledge Asch again. The God-General had swallowed everything, and had pulled away to catch his breath. Guy looked down at him, suddenly feeling awful for even asking him for the favor. He took Asch's chin in his hand, only to watch the green eyes look away from him.

"Of course not," he said, letting go of Asch's face. "You can never show any weakness, can you?"

"No." Asch shifted uncomfortably and stood up, straightening his gloves and preparing to leave. He looked conflicted, Guy noted, and moved to follow him. Asch held his hand out, urging Guy to stay put. More awkward silence passed, and Asch eventually left without a word of goodbye.

Guy remained quiet in his seat, his thoughts lingering on the tips of Asch's fingers.


End file.
